The Parting
by CharlotteD
Summary: Con người ai rồi cũng sẽ phải chết. Trong giây phút gần đất xa trời, Tsunayoshi hồi tưởng lại cả cuộc đời mình. R27. Happy Birthday Reborn!


_**Title: **The Parting_

_**Author: **Charlotte_

_**Beta-Reader:** Rose_

_**Status: **Songfic, Oneshot, Complete_

_**Rating: **K+_

_**Pairings/Characters:** R27_

_**Genres: **Friendship, Family, non-SA (?)_

_**Summary:** Con người ai rồi cũng sẽ phải chết. Trong giây phút gần đất xa trời, Tsunayoshi hồi tưởng lại cả cuộc đời mình._

_**Disclaimers: **Do not own the original characters of KHR and the lyrics of the song._

_**Warnings: **Tsuna's POV; Character death; Author's very first attempt at a songfic!; và Arcobaleno arc được xem như chưa từng xảy ra (đồng nghĩa với việc KHR vẫn tiếp tục, ít nhất là cho đến fic này.)_

_**Author's Notes (aka a little of my rambling):** Đây vốn là 1 songfic, nhưng vì FFN cấm songfic dưới mọi hình thức nên tôi đã tĩnh lược hết tất cả lời nhạc. Để xem version hoàn chỉnh, các bạn có thể vào: _

_**VnSharing forum - Các Box Về Manga - Thảo luận về Manga - Fan Fiction - Songfic The Parting** (sorry, tôi không copy được cái link a)._

_Fic có một prologue và một epilogue – cả hai đều được kể hoàn toàn ở ngôi thứ ba với giọng văn trung lập, và mang nội dung tóm tắt về những sự kiện xảy ra trong không gian fic. Hai phần này không thật sự liên quan đến mạch truyện nên có thể được đọc tách biệt (và do đó nội dung chính của truyện còn lại là rất ngắn – chỉ vỏn vẹn tầm 1940wc thôi. Well, dù sao đây cũng là một songfic, và songfic ngắn một chút vẫn hay hơn ne? :D)._

**.**

**Một trong những fic thuộc project chúc mừng sinh nhật Reborn và Tsuna, 13/10/2013 – 14/10/2013. **

**Chúc hai thầy trò một tuổi mới thành công và hạnh phúc!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**.**

* * *

**The Parting**

**.**

**. Prologue .**

Những năm cuối thế kỉ XXI, thời buổi thái bình thịnh thế. Thế hệ Néo-Mafia, dưới sự định hướng và dẫn dắt của Gia đình hùng mạnh nhất thời bấy giờ – Vongola, đã thành công kí kết hiệp định với chính phủ về việc giới hạn phạm vi hoạt động trong mức "hợp pháp", đồng thời phân vùng ảnh hưởng theo nguyên tắc "cột trụ" – mỗi Gia đình chọn ra cho mình một lãnh địa (theo tiêu chí tầm vóc và nguồn gốc khởi đầu của họ) và cam kết "cộng sinh và "bảo vệ" những người thuộc phạm vi trách nhiệm của mình để đổi lại một vài đặc quyền được bí mật thoả thuận. Về cơ bản, những "nguyên tắc mới" này có phần tương tự với giới Mafia những ngày mới thành lập, khi mà các Gia đình chính là chỗ dựa cho một thị trấn, một thành phố, thậm chí cả một quốc gia.

Dĩ nhiên vẫn tồn tại các thế lực chống đối liên minh này, cho rằng việc trở thành tay sai cho chính phủ như vậy là đi ngược lại truyền thống, thậm chí phủ nhận bản chất vốn có của các tổ chức thế giới ngầm. Giữa các thế lực do đó đã liên tục có sự va chạm và tranh chấp, dẫn đến một cục diện vô cùng rối rắm – một thế chân vạc cần được giải quyết thông qua nhiều hơn nữa các cuộc hội nghị, thoả thuận, và nỗ lực từ phía các bên.

Trong suốt quá trình trên, Vongola đã dùng mọi biện pháp để "vận động" các Gia đình khác tham gia cải cách, với mục tiêu hướng đến một xã hội thống nhất và "phi phạm pháp". Con đường đến thành công vẫn còn mịt mù và lắm chông gai, những người trẻ tuổi đầy nhiệt huyết và hoài bão sẽ phải tiếp tục đổ máu, mồ hôi và nước mắt để tiếp bước lý tưởng của cha ông mình...

Nhưng đó là chuyện sóng gió bên ngoài.

Tách biệt hẳn khỏi thế giới thị phi đầy biến cố, trong một căn nhà nhỏ mộc mạc nằm khuất sâu trong một góc hẻo lánh trên ngọn đồi thuộc dinh thự Vongola, có một ông lão đang dưỡng bệnh. Ông đã ở đây hơn một tháng rồi, khi mà căn bệnh do tuổi già không cho phép ông lo nghĩ về bất cứ việc gì khác ngoài vấn đề sức khỏe của bản thân. Ở cùng ông chỉ có một người hầu gái chuyên phụ trách dọn dẹp và bếp núc; và đến thăm ông mỗi ngày là người bạn lâu năm duy nhất còn sót lại của mình.

Và rồi vào một ngày mùa Đông yên ả, căn bệnh của ông đột ngột trở nặng.

Có lẽ, đã đến lúc ông phải gác lại mọi chuyện để nghỉ ngơi thật rồi.

* * *

"Reborn đấy à?" Một giọng nói yếu ớt thều thào lên tiếng. Ngay trên mép giường cạnh gối nằm của ông lão, Reborn đều đều trả lời. "Ừ, tôi tới thăm cậu."

Tsunayoshi chầm chậm mở mắt, chuyển ánh nhìn về phía tiếng nói vừa phát ra. Ở cái độ tuổi này của mình, Tsunayoshi là một trong những trường hợp hiếm hoi vẫn giữ được sự minh mẫn và nhạy bén như vậy. Điều đó hiện rõ qua đôi mắt ông, tinh lượng và ôn hòa, trầm tĩnh với sự thông thái từng trải tích góp qua từng ngày thời trẻ. Reborn nhìn xoáy thật sâu vào đôi mắt phức tạp không đáy ấy, khẽ thở dài.

"Tôi chỉ ghé qua trong chốc lát thôi. Cậu ngủ tiếp đi, Tsuna."

Nhưng Tsunayoshi lắc đầu. "Tớ đã ngủ cả ngày rồi." Ông cười yếu ớt, "Tớ có cảm giác càng ngày cái cơ thể này càng có xu hướng làm phản, không còn nghe theo tớ nữa."

.

"Ne Reborn," Một chốc sau Tsunayoshi tiếp tục, "Bọn trẻ thế nào rồi? Tớ nghe nói CEDEF đã công khai ủng hộ chúng rồi phải không?"

"Ừ. Mọi chuyện đều thuận lợi. Bọn chúng đều thành công kế thừa ý chí và quyết tâm của cậu. Ngay cả Varia cũng không tỏ vẻ phản đối gì với lễ kế thừa sắp tới cả."

Tsunayoshi mỉm cười nhẹ nhõm, cảm thấy như một gánh nặng to lớn vừa được trút khỏi đôi vai mệt mỏi, già nua của mình. Ông nhẹ thở ra, "Vậy thì tốt rồi. Caj giống hệt Nono. Nếu ông còn sống hẳn sẽ rất hài lòng về đứa cháu này của mình."

"Ít ra cậu ta khá hơn cậu hồi trẻ." Reborn bĩu môi, giọng nói ẩn ẩn ý cười.

Tsunayoshi vậy mà lại nghiêm túc đồng tình, "Chắc chắn. Tớ còn không đỡ nổi bản thân mình hồi mấy ngày đầu nữa là."

"Hmm, cậu lúc nào cũng hậu đậu và sợ sệt. Không có quyết tâm, không biết cố gắng. Nói chung là vô dụng!"

"Không thể nào, tớ tệ đến vậy sao?" Tsunayoshi cười phản đối.

"Hừ, cậu tệ hơn thế nữa." Reborn hóm hỉnh trêu chọc.

_._

"Nhưng rồi cậu cũng đã thành công." Reborn quả quyết, "Cậu thuyết phục được những người bảo vệ của mình, chiếm được lòng tin và sự trung thành tuyệt đối nơi họ."

"Ừ," Đôi mắt Tsunayoshi thoáng chốc đầy hoài niệm, phảng phất những kí ức tươi đẹp xa xôi. "Tớ gặp Hayato, rồi Takeshi-kun, rồi Ryohei-nii, rồi Kyoya, Lambo-chan, Mukuro-san, Chrome. Tớ lập nên Gia đình của riêng mình."

"Cậu đánh bại Varia." Reborn mỉm cười thêm vào, "Ngăn chặn Byakuran. Kí kết liên minh vĩnh viễn với Simon. Cậu đấu tranh cho lý tưởng của mình."

_._

Tsunayoshi chợt trở nên ảm đạm, "Tớ… có ích kỉ không? Trói buộc mọi người vào mong muốn của riêng mình như vậy…"

"Giờ lo lắng về điều đó không phải đã quá muộn rồi sao?" Reborn thoáng dịu giọng.

"Có lẽ." Tsunayoshi dừng một nhịp, hồi tưởng về những người bạn quan trọng nhất của mình. Gia đình ông đều trưởng thành thành những con người đĩnh đạc đáng tin cậy. Ông thật chậm, thật từ tốn kể về từng người một, giọng nói mỏng manh không khác gì một lời thì thầm xa xăm. Reborn chỉ lặng lẽ nghe ông nói.

"Hayato luôn năng nỗ, hết mình vì công việc, mà chưa từng một lần ca thán hay nghi vấn về quyết định của tớ. Takeshi-kun lúc nào cũng vui vẻ nhận lệnh, và xem tất thảy như một 'trò chơi'. Kyoya luôn phàn nàn về sự ngu ngốc của từng nhiệm vụ, song lúc nào cũng hoàn thành xuất sắc. Mukuro-san cứ hễ mở miệng là chỉ trích Mafia, vậy mà mỗi khi Gia đình cần anh nhất anh lại luôn sẵn sàng có mặt. Ryohei-nii, Lambo-chan, Chrome đều là những đồng đội tuyệt vời và hoàn toàn đáng dựa dẫm. Tất cả mọi người đều rất tốt…. rất tốt."

_._

Những ngày tháng tuổi trẻ ngông cuồng không ngừng cuồn cuộn quét qua trước mắt. Tsunayoshi nhìn ngắm những khoảnh khắc rực rỡ nhất cuộc đời mình.

"…..Những ngày hội ở Namimori thật đẹp. Mọi người cùng tụ tập, cùng ăn uống, cùng nói cười. Tớ đã nghĩ rằng sẽ không đâu trên thế giới này có pháo hoa rực rỡ đến vậy."

"….Ngày ấy lần đầu tiên Hayato và Takeshi-kun giúp tớ đi xe đạp, tớ đã suýt lủi cả hai xuống sông ấy chứ. May mà Takeshi-kun nhanh tay chụp bọn tớ lại…"

"…..Kyoya vậy mà lại rất khéo tay. Anh ta nấu ăn ngon hơn cả Kyoko và Haru. Vậy mà anh ta lại chẳng bao giờ tình nguyện nấu cho một ai ăn cả. Đúng là một người hay xấu hổ ne?"

_._

"Rồi từng người một rời đi." Giọng Tsunayoshi trở nên thật trầm lắng, khi mà những gam màu tươi tắn bỗng bị nhuộm bởi một nỗi buồn nhợt nhạt. "Hayato vậy mà lại đi trước. Cậu ấy hẳn đã tự trách nhiều lắm. Đồ ngốc, cậu ấy đã vì tớ làm quá nhiều rồi, tớ sao lại nỡ giận cậu ta?"

"Lúc ấy tớ đã tưởng, tớ…. mọi người sẽ không bao giờ vượt qua nỗi đau ấy. Nhưng khi cuộc sống tiếp diễn, tớ nhận ra rằng chúng ta cũng chỉ có thể tiếp tục vùng vẫy; chỉ có thể sống luôn phần của người đã khuất."

Tsunayoshi mỉm cười thỏa mãn, "Đến cuối cùng, tớ chỉ cảm thấy thật sự vui mừng, khi mình có thể là người duy nhất có mặt để tiễn chân tất cả mọi người lên đường."

_._

Tsunayoshi chậm rãi điểm lại những ngày đã qua suốt cuộc đời mình. Gia đình này của ông có lẽ là Gia đình bất hạnh nhất trong lịch sử Vongola, nhưng những thành công mà họ đạt được, dù đẫm máu và đau thương, song vô cùng huy hoàng và đầy ý nghĩa. Họ đã luôn bám víu vào lý tưởng của mình, dốc lòng gầy dựng một thế hệ Mafia thề nguyện bảo vệ kẻ yếu. Cho đến khi từng người một ngã xuống, cho đến khi Gia đình tan rã, ông vẫn kiên trì đảm bảo cho lời tuyên thệ này được giữ vững đi xuống. Cái kết của họ, bi thảm, nhưng cao thượng. Thiết nghĩ, cuộc đời này ông đã không còn gì để hổ thẹn nữa.

Ông… đã có thể tự hào gặp lại Gia đình mình rồi.

_._

"Reborn, tớ vẫn là Dame-Tsuna của cậu chứ?" Bất giác một lúc sau, Tsunayoshi mơ hồ lên tiếng hỏi.

Giật mình khỏi những hoài niệm gợi lại từ những câu chuyện bất tận ngày xưa, Reborn bật cười; đây có lẽ là đầu tiên suốt nhiều năm qua anh cười như vậy. Rồi với một chất giọng cứng ngắc kì quái, anh trả lời một cách hiển nhiên. "Tất nhiên rồi….."

Tsunayoshi mỉm cười trước tia run rẩy hiếm thấy lấp ló trong câu nói lửng. Ông vươn tay và nắm lấy bàn tay nhỏ xíu của Reborn, khẽ siết nhẹ như trấn an, cũng như xin lỗi.

"Cảm ơn cậu." Ông thì thầm, hơi thở dần dần đượm mùi lạnh lẽo. "Ne, Reborn…." Một cách mông lung, Tsunayoshi khẽ gọi. Reborn nhanh chóng nắm chặt tay ông thay cho một tiếng trả lời.

"Tớ phải ngủ một lát đã. Khi nào tuyết bắt đầu rơi cậu nhớ gọi tớ… dậy… nhé…"

_._

Đến cuối cùng, Reborn thấy mình mất kiểm soát. Anh cắn chặt môi, cố gắng không cho một tiếng nấc nào bật ra khỏi cuống họng. Anh không thể làm phiền Tsuna được. Cậu ấy đã mệt mỏi lắm rồi. Anh sẽ để cho cậu ngủ. Anh sẽ không gọi cậu dậy bằng những phương thức tàn bạo đó nữa; sẽ không ép buộc cậu phải thức trắng để làm việc nữa; càng không hối thúc cậu phải nỗ lực, phải cố gắng, phải hoàn hảo nữa. Tsuna của anh đã làm quá đủ rồi. Và từ tận sâu trong đáy lòng mình, Reborn thật sự cảm thấy khâm phục Tsuna, và hơn hết thảy, vô cùng tự hào về cậu.

Nước mắt Reborn – thứ chất lỏng xa xỉ tưởng chừng như từ lâu đã khô cạn – rơi xuống vào mi mắt nhắm chặt, và lăn dài trên gò má xương xẩu, làm người ngủ say trông tựa như đang khóc.

Nhưng nếu nhìn kĩ hơn, hẳn bạn sẽ thấy, môi người ấy vẫn luôn mỉm cười.

Reborn ngắm nhìn nụ cười quen thuộc ấy – ấm áp, cho đến giờ vẫn vậy. Anh nhẹ thở vào đôi môi nhợt nhạt…

"Ừ, tôi hứa."

…và đặt xuống đó một nụ hôn thật nhẹ, thật khẽ. Như lời cầu chúc chân thành nhất cho một người quan trọng trước một hành trình thật dài, thật xa…..

"Tôi sẽ trông chừng Gia đình của cậu. Nên cậu… hãy an nghỉ nhé, Tsunayoshi.*"

* * *

**. Epilogue .**

Sawada Tsunayoshi, từ trần vào lúc ba giờ hai mươi bảy phút sáng, một ngày mùa Đông lạnh lẽo không trăng. Ông hưởng thọ tám mươi tuổi, và sống một cuộc đời cô độc không con cháu. Đám tang của ông được tổ chức thật đơn sơ, nhưng trang trọng; với sự hiện diện của một số bạn bè cùng những đứa trẻ từ gia đình những người mà ông yêu nhất – con cháu của những người bảo vệ thân yêu nhà Đệ Thập, những đứa trẻ mà ông đã tận mắt, hoặc chính tay nuôi nấng nên người.

Trong di chúc của mình, ông gửi gắm cho thế hệ Vongola trẻ những lời chúc phúc chân thành nhất, những lời răng dạy sâu sắc nhất, nhưng với duy nhất chỉ một yêu cầu.

Đó là, bằng tất cả khả năng và phương tiện của mình, ông hi vọng mọi người có thể tiếp tục và hoàn thành tâm nguyện, và cũng là tiếc nuối, lớn nhất cả đời này của ông.

Giải lời nguyền cho Reborn.

**. End .**

* * *

_**Chú thích:**_

_* Reborn gọi Tsuna một cách trang trọng._

_…**so I continue on with my rambling:**_

_"Thật kì lạ khi viết về cái chết của một nhân vật bằng chính góc nhìn của nhân vật đó." – đó là điều đầu tiên tôi rút ra được. Đúng là một trải nghiệm mới lạ, và lý thú, khi mà bạn phải miêu tả về "cái chết" mà không thật sự đề cập về nó, cũng như không có những cảm nhận đau thương mất mát lo sợ hoảng hốt nơi những người đưa tiễn._

_Tôi thật sự rất hạnh phúc, hạnh phúc đến phát khóc, khi chính mình có thể cho Tsuna ra đi nhẹ nhàng như vậy, hài lòng như vậy. Và tôi rất rất thương Reborn, không hiểu anh đã cảm thấy thế nào trong khi túc trực bên giường bệnh người thân nhất của mình, nhìn thời gian của cậu dần dần cạn kiệt? Anh biết chắc chắn Tsuna sẽ không qua khỏi, nhưng không hề nói một lời nào với cậu; không níu kéo, cũng không trấn an. Những lời cuối cùng hai người nói với nhau, có bao nhiêu phần là thật? Đâu là lời nói-dối-vô-hại (white-lie), đâu là ước muốn, đâu là hi vọng? Và còn lời hứa. Đến cuối cùng, Reborn không hề nói trực tiếp với Tsuna về chuyện sẽ tiếp tục trông chừng Gia đình của cậu; cũng như Tsuna đã không trực tiếp nói với Reborn về di nguyện của mình. Có lẽ họ thật sự đã quá hiểu nhau đến nỗi lời nói chỉ là một thứ gì đó dư thừa và phù phiếm, ne?_

_Ne, cuối cùng Reborn mới là người chiến thắng đúng không? Anh mới là người có mặt để đưa tiễn tất cả mọi người mà…_

_Và tôi nghĩ, từ tận trong thâm tâm mình, anh biết họ đang chờ đợi anh; Tsuna sẽ chờ chợi anh đến với cậu. *khóc*_

_Dù sao đây cũng là fic đầu tiên về R27 của tôi, nên tôi thật sự đặc biệt có cảm tình với nó. :x_

_Btw, author tự thấy bản thân đã chuẩn bị sẵn tâm lý nhận gạch đá từ mọi phía…._

_So, any review?_


End file.
